Tex Taylor Vol 1 5
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * * | StoryTitle2 = The Sheriff Who Wasn't! | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Gene Colan | Inker2_1 = Mike Becker | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Blaze Carson is being visited by US Marshall Jay Kenton when he is informed by Mrs. Grayson that her Harry has gotten into an argument with Ace Dorman and Bull Clanton at the Longhorn Saloon. Blaze and Kenton arrive just in time to stop a fight from happening. However as tempers flare, Bull throws a drink into Blaze's eyes and begins beating the sheriff up. Suddenly the lights go out and there are gunshots. When the lights go back on, Blaze is shocked to find a smoking gun in his hand and that Harry Grayson is dead. Kenton has no choice but to arrest Blaze on murder charges. However, Kenton believes that Blaze is innocent and will fight for a fair trial that will see him cleared. However, Ace Dorman and Bull Clanton are pressuring Judge Benton to appoint Bull as the new sheriff of Red Dog. The next morning Bull is sworn in as sheriff during a public meeting. That night Blaze overhears Ace and Bull begin plotting to kill Blaze before his trail so that they can take advantage of Bull's new position. Blaze hides under the bed in his cell after making it look like he is sleeping in it. When Bull enters to kill him, Blaze gets the drop on Bull and knocks him out and flees town. The locals are about to go after him but Kenton talks them down, and they all decide to let Blaze try to clear his name. With Bull Clanton as sheriff, Red Dog soon falls into a state of lawlessness the likes of which it has never known. The innocent people in town have a rally and learn from Judge Benton that Blaze is hiding out in the mountains waiting for Ace Dorman to make the wrong move. The Judge meets with Blaze and convinces him to come back to Red Dog and clear his name. Blaze decides the best way to do it is to go through Ace's weakest link: Bull Clanton. Carson returns to town and confronts Clanton in the sheriff's office. Without his guns, Bull is easily beaten by Blaze Carson and confesses that Ace framed him for murder. Blaze then locks up Bull and confronts Ace and his gang, gunning them down. With the crisis over, Blaze is reinstated as sheriff of Red Dog. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * (US Marshall) Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * Mrs. Grayson * Judge Benton Races and Species: * Locations: * | StoryTitle3 = The Golden Kid | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis = Wester tale | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = Riddle of the Missing Maidens! | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Pierce Rice | Inker4_1 = Pierce Rice | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Tex Taylor pays a visit to his friend Bex and Emmy Jeffrey. Welcomed in with open arms, he learns that Bex's youngest son Tod wants to grow up and be in the Navy instead of a ranch hand like his dad. That night during dinner, Tex spots a gun in the window and saves Bex from being shot. Going out to look they find no trace of the shooter but find evidence that he has been prowling around the property. Bex tells Taylor that he has been seeing a man snooping around a lot recently. Tex decides to stay the night to make sure that the Jeffrey's remain safe. The next morning, Tex, Bex and his son go out looking for the trail of the man who shot at them the night before, but find it hard as the evening rain has weakened the trail. While they are gone, two men storm the Jeffrey ranch and kidnap Bex's wife and daughter. They take the women hostage and leave a note for Bex before returning to their hideout, a nearby cabin in the mountains. Later, when the men return they find the women missing and a ransom note demanding that Bex pays $5000 to get the women back. With the continued rain washing away the backtrail, the men are stumped on where to begin looking for the captured women. The following morning, Taylor send Bex to fetch the sheriff in town while he and the boy continue looking for the outlaws hideout. Meanwhile, at the kidnappers hideout, the women occupy themselves with the laundry that they took with them while they were captured. In it, they find Tod's Naval book with diagrams of Naval communication flags. Using a tin of varnish and a blanket, they make a signal flag which they secretly place on the roof of the cabin. Elsewhere in the woods, Tex and Tod come across buttons from Tod's mother's dress leaving them on a trail toward the cabin. Along the way they are attacked by one of the kidnappers, who Tex shoots dead. Eventually they spot the cabin thanks to the flag put out by Tod's mother and sister. Tex storms the house and easily takes down the two kidnappers and they are soon turned over to the authorities. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Kidnappers Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle5 = Scrapbook of the West: Buffalo Bill | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Marie DeMarco | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis4 = Biography of Buffalo Bill | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Races and Species: * | Notes = Also includes a one page "Scrapbook of the West" feature about Buffalo Bill. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}